


First Aid

by Merfilly



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee would like Gambit to avoid bleeding just once when they work together</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

She could smell the blood before she was even in the room. She went straight to the source, making Gambit wince as she opened the bathroom door. He was just in his briefs, and it looked like he'd been caught by birdshot. He had an impressive peppering of bloody spots, and a small pile of the tiny pellets on the counter as he worked the tweezers over every single one of them.

"Why weren't you in gear?" Jubilee demanded.

"Too bulky for where I needed to be. Only, ran into one of the men I may have made angry with me, petite."

She took the tweezers away from him, ignoring the blood for now. Her stomach felt tight all over, but Gambit needed her to be strong.

"Quit flirting so much, and they might not do this," she grumped at him, inspecting his body as she began fixing him up.

"Better to tell me not to breathe, cherie," he teased, but he held still for her not-so tender mercies. "I will make it up to you."

"Damn straight you will, smelling like a buffet right now!"

Gambit's eyes lit up with an idea, certain she would be satisfied later.


End file.
